The Flea and the Beast
by Alyssa James
Summary: "What she doesn't understand is I can't love just one human. I love them all... so then I thought, what better way to prove I'm right than to seduce the fortissimo of Ikebukuro?" -Izaya- (SHIZAYA/IZUO FIC. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)


**So hey guys :) Uh… I'm not exactly sure what to say. This little puppy is my first attempt at anything smut related so if it's not sexy or not very good… I'M SORRY! I'M STILL A NOVICE AT SEX SCENES!**

**ANYWHO… Unfortunately, I was unable to get a beta for this chapter, thought I did have a good friend who was willing to look over it and critique me like a warrior xD It's a PwP and it's Shizaya. Izuo. But mostly Shizaya. **

**Hot, rough. I warn you now, if boy on boy sex makes you squeamish or uncomfortable PLEASE DO NOT READ. Press that pretty little back arrow and peruse for something else of interest (though if you're in the Durarara! M-rated fanfic archive, you really should be expecting this…) I REPEAT, THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, ROUGH SEX, DIRTY TALK, AND MANY OTHER THINGS THAT CAN MAKE OTHERS UNCOMFORTABLE. I REPEAT, GO BACK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy! Let me know what you think in a review!**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! THOUGH IF I DID, YOU SHOULD BE AWARE WHAT THIS WOULD BE ABOUT… :)**

XXX

_For me, it's impossible to love just one human. _

_I love humans. I love the way they act, the way they talk, the way they think nothing can hurt them when in reality, almost anything can destroy them. I love their quarrels, their bitterness, their sadness, their pathetic hypocrisies that can only make me laugh. I love it all. _

_So it's impossible for me to love just one human. That would put that one at an advantage, a higher plane of existence, so to speak, than the rest of my beloved humans. And as their God, that would be wrong. Unethical. No two of my humans are ever exactly the same, so why should I give special privileges to just one? _

_I love all humans equally. That's simply all there is to it. _

XXX

If it had to start anywhere, Shizuo supposed, it would've had to been during a dark, rainy night back in the middle of September.

Actually, if he was being incredibly honest, it had long started before that; five hours before that, if he was going by any kind of timeframe. Though in reality, it didn't even matter.

He took a drag of his cigarette and glanced at the slumbering form beside him, the ebony black hair splayed against the pillow like a halo. His usually mocking, red eyes were closed in peaceful slumber, his breaths shallow, calm. On his neck were a line of red bruises, angry, some still even bleeding, their deep incisions almost like some sort of desired, demented trophy. Saliva and dried cum rested against his lips, the scene strange, but somehow erotic. Shizuo shivered; a part of him could still remember when he had taken his lithe, little tongue and drew it across his aching release—

Slightly disgusted, Shizuo gently removed his arms from around the prone form, stilling when he heard a slight whimper escape those pert lips. Instead of waking up, however, his rival simply snuggled deeper into the pillow, his hands grasping it like a lifeline. Disentangling his legs, Shizuo quickly stood up, his own naked chest littered with marks, bruises of a different sort, that had been inflicted just hours before. A small mark on his shoulder burned and, annoyed, he swatted at it like it was nothing more than an annoying insect.

Glancing down at his cigarette, he was almost half-tempted to return the favor ten-fold, but begrudgingly decided against it. For all he knew, that damned flee would probably just _love_ the burn, the little masochistic bastard. _Besides_, Shizuo thought, his mind filling up with a sort of unharnessed pride, _he already has so many marks._ _And if I had to choose_, _I'd rather make a few more of my own than use this stupid thing_.

Shaking his head, he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, though didn't erupt into a seething rage as per normal. Instead, he shuffled around in his nightstand, his hand grasping, until finally, he found what he was seeking.

Specifically, a small pad of paper and a nearly broken pencil.

Taking a drag of another cigarette, he quickly sprawled a sentence in his messy handwriting and signed it, after a moment's hesitation, Heiwajima Shizuo. Then, before he could change his mind, he placed it on the tiny table and left the room for good.

XXX

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU DAMN LOUSE! Le…! Let me go!"

A strong, lithe hand grasped his jaw, the gaze piercing, mocking; almost like it was begging him to do something, anything, so he could end this pathetic feud once and for all. Another hand cupped his manhood, his fingers digging into the soft member, and Shizuo became horrified as his pants became tighter and tighter.

Growling, he attempted to rip his hands off, though the pressure between his legs only grew, until Shizuo was grasping for breath. If his member wasn't hard before, it was nearly bursting now. He gritted his teeth together, the feelings new and completely foreign. Glaring down at the shorter man, he opened his mouth to scream some other scathing response when one of those fingers slipped into his mouth, their texture surprisingly soft as the man excavated Shizuo's mouth like one might explore a cave. Lost in the sensation, Shizuo threw his head back and gave a muffled groan, a deep burgundy blush painting his face like a mosaic.

The man laughed at such a scene, and removed his fingers. "My, my Shizu-chan~ You seem to be a little… flustered, ne?" And as if to emphasize his point, he gave a hard squeeze at his straining member. Smirking, the one and only Orihara Izaya looked positively gleeful at his rival's obvious discomfort. Of course, the sight of his smirking face pissed Shizuo off, but with his weakness in such a compromising position, all he could do was simply pant. And pant. And pant. And then, surprising them both, he gave a little moan, bucking his hips into the waiting hand, aching for a release, for anything. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. He wasn't used to it at all.

Izaya smirked, though he'd be lying if he said his rival's aroused moan hadn't gone straight to his pants. "Is there something the matter, Shizu-chan?"

"You…," Shizuo growled, his teeth gritting at the pressure and—_damn it, why couldn't he just let go?_ "Let me fucking go, you damned flee. Let me go before I fucking MURDER YOU—" But his threat died in his throat as the hand tightened teasingly around his member, the other somehow becoming entwined with his ass cheeks. Flustered, Shizuo grit out, "You… You're going to pay for this…"

Izaya simply laughed. "And how do you plan to do that? As it stands right now, you're in no position to be making idle threats." Eyes darkening slightly, he leaned forward on his tiptoes, his breath ghosting against the shell of his ear, causing gooseflesh to erupt at the sight. "Now, now, Shizu-chan, I simply wanted to talk without you trying to kill me. It's very hard to get your point across when someone's swinging stop signs at your face, ne~?"

"T-the hell…" Shizuo hated the feeling of his breath in his ear. He hated it more that he was almost enjoying it. "The hell do you mean, 'talk'?'"

Izaya cocked his head and chuckled quietly. "I would think that even a monster like you would know what I mean by talk. To talk—the action of discussing people, dates, and events with one or more persons—"

Angrily, Shizuo reeled back, though those two hands kept him from straying far. "I know what the hell it means, damn it! What I'm fucking asking you is, what do you want to talk about? And why the hell…" He gave a mortified look at the two hands groping him, his voice increasing a few octaves unfit for a man. "W-why the hell are you groping me?! What do you want?!"

Chuckling, Izaya stepped back, though he remained close enough to continually squeeze his member. "'What do I want?'" He seemed to ponder this, a thoughtful 'hmm' escaping his lips before he laughed like he'd been told some incredibly hilarious joke. Chuckling a little, he glanced at Shizuo manically. "I figured what I wanted was pretty obvious, Shi-zu-o." His hand gave a little squeeze as if to emphasize his point. "I know you're not bright, but even an idiot can see what I want."

Shizuo paled and, taking advantage of the opportunity, he leaned close, blowing into his ear before saying, "But I suppose that's unfair. You're just a beast, so why should I expect you'd understand something as rudimentary as this?" He laughed when Shizuo's growl quickly subsided into a heated moan. "Regardless, I suppose I haven't been very clear with you. So, for your sake, I'll tell you exactly what I want."

Stepping back, he seemed to admire his handiwork before he squeezed as tightly as he could. His fingernails seemed to pierce through Shizuo's pants and straight to his dick. Giving a high-pitched whine, his head rolled back, though he still had enough clarity to hear what Izaya was saying.

Izaya lips curled up in a sneer. "I have a proposition for you, you stupid beast. Let me fuck you." The words were stated so calmly that Shizuo was certain, absolutely positive, that he had misheard.

"Huh? W-why…" He tried to ignore the darkening shades of lust in the other's eyes. "Why would you… ugh, why would you want to do that?"

"Frankly, it has nothing to do with physical attraction, and honestly, if I wasn't desperate, I wouldn't even be here." Suddenly, his demeanor shifted, and his hands became angry, forceful. "But…! That damned secretary of mine, she insinuated that I couldn't even do something as simple as this! Me! The great and powerful Orihara Izaya! She said that I was going to die a virgin because everyone in the fucking world hates me!"

His chest was heaving, but with some difficulty, he reigned in his anger. Lowly, so low that Shizuo strained to hear him over his own battered panting, he said, "What she doesn't understand is that I can't simply love one human. That would be unfair. As their God, it would be unethical—no, completely immoral—to place one human higher than any other. As their God—no, as Orihara Izaya, I simply refuse to do it."

It all made sense in some twisted way, but Shizuo was still clueless about why Izaya had chosen him out of everyone in Ikebukuro. Couldn't the guy just masturbate like a normal guy? Why did he have to drag Shizuo into his mess?

Taking Shizuo's silence as a cue to continue, he laughed delightedly. "But then it hit me. I couldn't place one human higher than the others, but I could place something that wasn't quite human above. A beast. And what better beast than the fortissimo of Ikebukuro?" He laughed, though it was biting and full of malice. "So that's why I'm here. Won't you fuck me, Shizu-chan~?" He glanced up with big puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please? It would mean so much to little Izaya…"

Contrarily to his words, his hand fumbled for the zipper, the movement's fluid, like a snake on the water. Smiling brilliantly at Shizuo's ripening face, he ripped the zipper down and whistled at the proud sight of his manhood. Smirking, he added airily, as an afterthought, "I mean, you wouldn't want this to be broken…"

"Right?"

"Fuck you."

Suddenly his hand was against the genitalia and it was squeezing, painfully so. Shizuo yelped in surprise, but nonetheless glared at his rival. Izaya sighed, though his eyes were alive with mirth. "Come on, Shizu-chan, don't make me rip it off. I'm sure even a beast wants to keep _all _his parts, right?" His fingers dug in even harsher as if to emphasize his point. "So what'll it be…?"

"I—uh! God, Izaya! Fucking—Fine! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just fucking LET ME GO!" For a moment, Shizuo was afraid that this was all some sort of big cosmic joke and that Izaya would actually rip it off. But, finally, he released his manhood, but not before giving a wink at Shizuo. Damned mocking eyes…!

Freedom. Shizuo was finally free and man, he was _pissed_. Grasping his fingers in a fist, he leaned forward to punch Izaya, who was simply standing there, looking smug as always. His fist was just centimeters away from his nose when…!

He fell flat on his face.

"Oh! Mmm…" Horrified at the moan that threatened to escape he attempted to stand up, but a piercing pain erupted inside his dick. Looking down in a mix of horror and mild fascination, he realized that it was discolored, incredibly so, almost reaching a blue hue as it waited for release. Around it was a dark black band and he wondered, idly, when Izaya had put it on. Quickly, he attempted to reach down and stroke it, but a lithe hand stopped him. Next thing he knew, both his hands were zip tied above his head on a rusty pole. He attempted to break free, but with each shift of his hips, his erection scraped across the pavement, sending heated moans up his throat. Glaring—or attempting to, at any rate—he looked up at Izaya, who looked positively giddy.

Izaya laughed. "What a pathetic mess! You can't even cum without my help? How stupid can you get?!"

Shizuo glared, though it was mitigated by the fierce blush staining his cheeks and his straining member saluting proudly. "S-shut up! It's because I'm seeing your ugly mug that I can't come! Give me a break!" Izaya's face darkened and fleetingly, Shizuo felt a surge of pride that he could get under his skin like that. But, instead of becoming angry like he thought he would, Izaya suddenly smirked.

"Well, that might change by tonight, won't it? Ne, Shizu-chan~?"

"S-shut up before I make you—"

"Now that's not very nice." Izaya winked. Sauntering closer, he tipped Shizuo's head up and stared down into those heated hazel irises. "If you continue to be mean to me, I might not be so generous tonight…"

"W-when are you ever GENEROUS?—" But Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks as a foot massaged his groin teasingly, the feeling sending electric shocks up his body. Unintentionally, he let out a moan and, horrified, he attempted to cover his mouth, though his arms were at such an angle it was almost impossible. Chest heaving, he leaned his head back against the alley's wall and panted, unable to do much. Maybe he could use the ground to help…

Smirking at his speechlessness, Izaya turned around and skipped away, like a little child on Christmas Eve. Then, he stopped suddenly, as though he'd forgotten something. "Oh, and Shizu-chan?"

His voice was low and a little whimper escaped. "…What?"

"I'll see you at eight o'clock tonight! My house, okay?"

"Ah… Mmm…."

Laughing a little, he said, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's have a good time tonight Shizu-chan!"

XXX

**Soooo….**

**Yeah :)**

**Here's my, er… chapter. Of smut. Kind of. The real PwP will start next chapter (this will be a two-shot) and I'm currently working on it, though it is a little hard (no pun intended). I was also told by my friend that Shizuo seemed a bit out of character for this chapter, but… okay, so my reasoning revolves around the fact that he hasn't had attention like this before, so his body is a little more sensitive than someone who's done it a lot. **

**Anyways. The anger and Shizaya/Izuo love-hate will come next chapter. Hopefully you liked it?**

**Well, drop a review anyway! Any kind of criticism is welcome (as I do want to improve my smut) but please, no flames. If you can't critique me in a way that will help me progress as a writer, then there's no need for negative stuff.**

**Right. Review. Enjoy. Come back (I pray). **


End file.
